dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Chamel (SSJJ)
|FirstApp=Video game: "Dragon Ball Heroes" Fanga: "Tale of Two Coolers Saga |Race=Demon Realm race |Gender=Male |Date of birth = |Date of death = |Address= |Allegiance=Time Breakers Dark Empire |FamConnect= Towa (former ally) Mira (former ally) Putine (former ally) Gravy (former ally) Chilada (former ally/Superior) Shroom (former ally) Ultra Cooler (former ally) Naraku (former comrade/mentor) Demigra (former protector & ally/mentor) }} Chamel is a member of the Dark Demon Realm race, and ally of the Dark Empire. Appearance Chamel resembles a younger version of Demigra. History Early life Chamel was leader of Hero Faction that once served Chilada and the Royal Family of the Demon Realm. However, after Mechikabura declared is intentions and began wiping out the members of the Faction - Chamel turned to Demigra for protection and was trained into becoming a Demon God. The Hero Faction was wiped out and Chilada escaped the Demon Realm instead of agreeing with Mechikabura's plans for the Demon Realm. Time Crusade Chamel began assembling fighters from number of different times to face off against the Time Patrol. He saved Lord Slug twice; once from the Extinction Event on Planet Namek, and second time from Ace's attack, he revived Turles after he was killed with everyone else of Planet Vegeta, reprogrammed Hatchiyack, and free Bojack before being killed by Cell's Self-Destruction. However, Cooler was defeated and later Cell-X was destroyed effectively ending the crusade. Demon Realm Assault After being captured by the Dark Empire; Chamel visited his former superior in the prisons in order to get her advice on how to improve his power and was told to focus his powers and abilities while training in place that time doesn't flow normally. He trained in the Abyss of Time for most of the Assault and thus became unavailable. Techniques *Ki Manipulation and Sensory **Sensory Mastery - Chamel is master at using all his senses, and is able to detect Goku way before Goku can he even detect his movements. **Ki Suppression - Chamel is able to suppress his ki; allowing him to move through various battles without detection *Time Bubble - Chamel is able to create a Time Bubble that can allow him slow time, stop time, or move through time. *Magic - Chamel is master of Demonic Magic, Pain Magic, Illusion Magic, and other forms of magic. **Corrupted Ki Blasts **Fission - Chamel is capable of splitting two entities from each other. ***Aspect Expulsion - Chamel was able to expel Slug's Mercy, Love, and Honour from his body creating separate entities from him. **Life Link Sever - Chamel has the power to sever life links between fissions, and ones placed by eternal dragons. He was able to sever the link between Katas and Slug, always as the link with his fissions. **Lost Arts - Hopeless Path - Chamel's signature magic ability that allows him to trap his opponent of illusion designed to make them fall into despair as a result of hopelessness. **Lost Arts - Full Power Energy Wave - An Energy wave enhanced by his demonic magic and pain magic. **Lost Arts - Field of Pain - Chamel creates giant circle that allows him to increase the power of his Magic-Ki attacks whenever anyone in the field is injured. **Lost Arts - Dust Shock Wave - Chamel creates a circle around an entity made from dust and generates a shock wave that utterly destroys the section leaving nothing behind. **Augmentation - Chamel is capable of Augmenting objects like the Metamo-Ring to fusing things like pure Androids and even augment spirit of Biomechanical-type Android (a cyborg) into being able to preform other fusion techniques. **Size Alteration - Chamel can change the size of an inanimate object including Geokinetic constructs that have no self-awareness or self-animation. *Possession Immunity - Chamel is immune to any form of Possession, and was able to shrug off Demigra's possession with ease. *Destruction - Chamel is capable of pulverising his target by extending his hand over them. This technique is commonly used by the Gods of Destruction, however both he and Goku managed to somehow learn an imperfect version of it. *Portal Opening - Chamel can open portals even ones to the past. *Full Power Energy Wave Forms Demon God Chamel gained his Demon God powers from his Dark Potara earrings, and managed to gain powers that rival Super Saiyan Blue. He uses a sceptre with a red orb, and his outfit alters. Dark Fusion Chamel uses his magic to merge with his weapon, and becomes even more powerful. His outfit including his Dark Potara earrings and belt becomes completely black, and gains a golden crown with the orb of his sceptre in the centre. Enhanced Demon God Chamel was able to improve his Demon God powers to the state that were on level with Super Saiyan Blue. While in this form; his clothes undergo enough change and gains blue eyes like Super Saiyan Blue while having a red aura. This is called the Super God Class-up state in Dragon Ball Heroes and is frequently called Supernatural God (魔上級神; Majōkyūshin) by Chamel and Mechikabura. Angel Demon God Chamel trained extensively with Naraku in the Abyss of Time and received multiple power augmentations in order to prove himself until he awakened new power he dubs Heroic Demon God after the Hero Faction or Noble Demon God (ノーブル魔神; Nōburu Majin); however Cus identifies as an Angelic form instead refers to it as the Angel God form (使神; Shi-shin). However, Chronoa states that his energy to flows like a Demon's aura and opts to call it Angel Demon God (天使魔神; Tenshi Majin). His eyes become blue similar to Super Saiyan Blue, his clothes alter, and his hair spikes up. Mechikabura has referred to form as Demon Light God (魔光神; Makōjin) due to light energy in the form. Demon God Advanced Chamel manages to achieve the Advanced Demon God form as a result of intense training after turning on Dark Empire along with training from Naraku's. His Noble Demon God form seems to have an effect on this form as his eyes are blue and has a blue aura similar. His hair is completely spiked up while becoming similar to Baby's second Super form. He wears a spiked red cape with a dark red sleeveless, collarless jacket - he leaves it unbuttoned with a light and dark red shirt underneath with gold markings on his shirt with light and dark red baggy pants. He has red and gold boots with dark red soles, and a white and red belt along with Dark Potara earrings on each of his ears and on the gold rings around his arms. Category:Staff Sergeant Jack Jackson Category:Demons Category:Gods Category:Villains